


when our children tell our story

by brandflakeeee



Series: the world is quiet here [7]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandflakeeee/pseuds/brandflakeeee
Summary: they'll tell the story of tonight.





	when our children tell our story

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my collection 'the world is quiet here' but none of that has to be read to understand this of course. Just know that it's a verse where everyone (well, most of everyone) lives.

 The world was quiet, here.

At least, compared to the flurry and whirlwind of activity that had been present in the room less than an hour before. Everything had been so fast paced and loud and nearly overwhelming to the point of dizziness. To see Olivia in that much pain had nearly killed him despite her furious assurances that despite the pain, she wouldn’t have traded it for anything. The slight ache still left in his fingers said otherwise, but Jacques Snicket did not dare bring it up to his wife.

His beautiful wife.

His extremely exhausted, sleeping wife.

Jacques bent to press a kiss to her forehead, brushing errant hair from her face. She hardly stirred, lips twitching briefly before she sighed heavily in her sleep. He tucked the blanket better around her, and let her continue to rest. She deserved it. More than, really, after everything.

Sipping from the Styrofoam cup of coffee a nurse had brought him, his attention shifted to the crib nearby. The newest light of his life who should have been resting as well – but Jacques found bright, dark eyes staring up at him when he crossed to the crib.

“You’ve a big day tomorrow you know. I’d suggest rest while you can like your mother – she has the right idea.” He set the cup of coffee aside in favor of gathering the tiny infant in his arms and hold him against his chest. The baby seemed content with this arrangement, squirming briefly before settling in. Jacques only stared for a moment, committing this tiny creature to his memory. He felt far too fragile in his grasp, a small life that now relied entirely on him for protection, love, and warmth.

“You’re already loved by so many.” He murmured, brushing a finger along the baby’s cheek and marveling briefly at the soft skin there. “And they’ll all be here tomorrow to meet you.”

His son.

He hadn’t expected it, in truth. Had long accepted he lived far too a dangerous life to ever consider bringing children into the world. A world rife with villains and fires and enemies far too numerous to count. The world would never be entirely safe, but Jacques felt confident his son would grow up in a far safer environment than he had. Protected from fire starters. He would not become an orphan, or be dragged by his ankles to join a mysterious organization with questionable morals. There would always be enemies in the world, but he and Olivia and all the others had worked hard to ensure those numbers were dwindling, and fast.

It hadn’t erased his terror at finding out about his impending fatherhood and had fretted the entire duration of the pregnancy, but that had melted away the moment he’d held the tiny being who would call him father. He and Olivia had been terrified together in truth, and books could only teach them so much. They’d have to learn as they went, a challenge he was most looking forward to.

“It’s raining.” He commented, if only to let the baby hear his voice. He strode toward the window, watching the streetlamps beyond flicker in the soft downpour of rain. There were no cars this early in the morning, only the soft noise of the rain hitting the glass panes and the gurgling of the infant nestled in his arms who seemed to have no interest in sleeping just yet.

“A story then? Shall I tell you how your mother and I met? It’s a very strange story, with heroes and villains and all sorts of fantastic adventures. She’ll probably tell it better than I do, she always does.”

“I do not.”

His lips curled at the edges into a hidden smile and he turned; Olivia’s gaze was on him, a tired smile lighting up her features. He crossed the space between them and settled on the edge of the bed, cautious not to jostle the newest Snicket. She reached out to brush the dark hair already visible on their son’s head, admiring him and marveling. Neither of them could truly stop, really.

“Feeling all right?” Jacques asked, and she nodded briefly.

“Tired, but fine.”

“We didn’t mean to wake you.” He offered, and she shook her head this time.

“You didn’t. I just had a dream. I wanted to make sure he was all right.” She whispered, catching a flailing fist gently in her hand. “He’s already a fighter.”

“Of course he is. Don’t worry, I’ll teach him to use his martial arts only for good.”

Olivia bit her lip to keep from laughing.

“He’s beautiful. And he’s ours.” She ventured, glancing up from the baby to Jacques’ face. “I never imagined – _stars_ , Jacques. We have a baby.”

“That we do, my lovely wife. You didn’t forget already, did you?”

“Never.” She brushed her thumb across the baby’s cheek as he yawned. “Not ever.”

The world continued to spin around them certainly, but Jacques couldn’t have cared. His entire world was here, this woman and his son. He’d never felt such a strong surge of love and adoration and warmth before. They’d both been in tears during his arrival. He was never more grateful for almost hitting a woman with his taxi. The thought brought an unbidden grin to his lips, which he hid by leaning forward to press a kiss to Olivia’s hair.

“I love him. I love you.” He murmured. “Thank you. For this. For him. For us.”

“I should be thanking you.” She replied, and offered her arms out for their child. Jacques transferred him without hesitation, helping the pair settle back against a plethora of pillows before he joined them, wedging in the space between Olivia and the bed railing. A tight fit, but they were well accustomed to it. His fingers found her hair, combing through it almost unconsciously as he studied his son. Committed every little detail to memory.

“I’ve been thinking of names. Trying to.” She continued softly as the baby yawned and began to blink furiously, a sure sign he was drifting off again. “I want to keep with the tradition in your family, with naming children.”

“If you suggest naming our son Lemony, I might divorce you Mrs. Snicket.” He quipped, glancing over in time to see her bite back a laugh.

“No. But the lettering. The next one is ‘M’ alphabetically.” She nudged him with her elbow, careful not to jostle their son. _Their son_. He still grinned like an absolute fool when the thought came up. “What do you think of ‘Milo’?”

“Milo.” He echoed, testing it on his tongue. “Traditional, and literary. _Catch-22_ , if I recall correctly. Milo Snicket. I love it.”

“Really?”

“Absolutely. We’ll sort out a middle name later if you’d like.”

“I’ve exhausted my current abilities with the first name, honestly.” She admitted, and he could hear the notes of exhaustion lingering in her tone again. He slipped an arm around her, if only to help hold their son up.

“Welcome to the Snicket clan, Milo. I apologise ahead of time on behalf of your aunt and uncle.”

Olivia giggled, resting her head against his shoulder. Content. Happy. Warm. Jacques couldn’t take his gaze from the baby. Milo. He would have to send messages and missives later that morning to the rest of the organization and to the family. Kit, Lemony, Beatrice, and Dewey had all shown up to the hospital at the onset of Olivia’s labour and had waited until he had confirmed she and his son were both healthy before reluctantly returning home. They’d be back with more family in tow later that afternoon, including Milo’s adoptive triplet siblings who had been besides themselves.

Jacques smiled, and watched as Milo squirmed and resettled on his mother’s chest. Happy. Healthy. Content.

Yes, his world was indeed quiet. And he cherished it all the more.

Tomorrow would be filled with people all eager to meet Milo, to bestow their unending adoration on him as the newest part of he family. 

For now, however, Jacques let the silence curl around the three of them, wrapping them in their own little world for just a few hours more. 

**Author's Note:**

> :D


End file.
